The present disclosure relates to packaging of personal care products, and in particular to a packaging system that offers a greater degree of privacy and discreetness to consumers.
Personal care products are generally known in the art as products of a personal hygiene or health care nature. Such products include, for example, incontinence articles, enuresis articles, diapers, feminine hygiene products, etc. These products are typically packaged so that there is no question to the consumer as to what the package contains. Additionally, certain product information must be displayed on the package and be clearly visible to consumers. Unfortunately, conventional packaging also announces to everyone else at the point of purchase exactly what articles the consumer is purchasing. As a result, the purchasing of such products can be an embarrassing, anxious, and often traumatic experience for certain individuals. Consumers might rush to obscure the personal care products they are buying with other items in their cart as they shop. Alternately, consumers might purposefully shop at non-peak periods so fewer people will see them buying personal care products.
The storage of personal care products can also be problematic. Most individuals value their personal privacy and prefer not to advertise to others in their living quarters that personal care products are present or necessary. However, in relatively tight or cramped living quarters (i.e., small apartments, college dorms, recreational vehicles, campers, etc.) cabinet or closet storage space is often unavailable in which to “hide” personal care products and it is often necessary that such products are stored in plain view. This situation can be embarrassing and distressing. In addition, hindered accessibility to personal care products is not necessarily desirable, especially when the product needs to be changed multiple times a day.
Further, discretion can be advantageous for disposal of packaging as well. Consumers generally do not want even an empty box of incontinence products sitting on the curb for all to see. Finally, some products of the types described herein are available through home healthcare providers and other on-line retailers. The ability to provide discreet packaging for shipment and delivery in such contexts is also desirable. For example, a retailer can remove/conceal packaging graphics prior to shipping to allow for discretion.
An opportunity exists to provide personal care product packaging that addresses the need for enhanced discretion. Consumers are embarrassed to be seen purchasing incontinence, enuresis, or feminine care products and having the products be seen at home.
A need thus exists in the art for a discreet packaging system that disguises or hides the fact that personal care products are contained within the package yet does not detract from the purchasing individual's ability to accurately discern and identify the product at the point of sale or purchase.